What Do You Mean we're at Wayne Manor?
by Maestro4EvarMore
Summary: In a fight with Dr. Light Robin begins to realize that he has feelings for Raven, more than a teammate. Does she like him back? Where is their GPS leading them? And how does Bruce Wayne fit into all this? Rated T for some violence and make out sessions ;
1. Chapter 1

It was your perfectly average day in Jump City. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the civilians were all enjoying the beautiful day. At Titans tower, however…

"YOU MUST'VE CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD EVER BEAT ME, GRASS STAIN!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU, YOU BAG OF BOLTS!"

Starfire interjected, "Friends, maybe if we were to-"

"ROBIN, COULD YOU TURN THE MUSIC UP A LITTLE BIT LOUDER? **I CAN STILL HEAR MYSELF THINK!" **Raven shouted over the heavy metal blaring from the stereo.

"Well, if CYBORG AND BEASTBOY would stop **YELLING**, MAYBE I WOULDN'T NEED THE MUSIC!"

Well, you get the point. This continued for twenty minutes. Starfire tried desperately to get her friends to stop attacking each other, but eventually she gave up and began shouting as well. The Titans fought until a large blaring alarm sounded, signaling trouble in the city.

"It's Dr. Light. He escaped from prison." Robin bellowed, "Titans, GO!"

They fought him for quite some time. Beastboy got thrown to the ground in his pterodactyl form and hadn't gotten up, too weak to continue. Starfire, in an attempt to knock the madman off of the roof, swooped down low to push him. Dr. Light stepped out of the way and grabbed her leg as she went past him, making her crash down onto the roof. Starfire tried shooting her starbolts at him, only to find them not coming. At her confused look, Dr. Light smirked, "New technology, cancels out your powers when I'm touching you."

With a simple swing, he used the alien's body to hit the oncoming Cyborg to the ground. Starfire kicked her adversary in the face and he released his grip on her ankle. With her leg now free, she flew quickly away, however Dr. Light thought quickly and threw a ball of energy at the retreating form, sending her to the ground. It was not a great distance, but she hit her head hard on the ground, where she lay unconscious. Raven took this as her chance to attack, while Robin ran over to check Starfire over. Chanting her usual mantra, Raven lifted a car up over her head and launched it at Dr. Light.

The dark man disappeared before the car could hit him. Raven stared open mouthed at the spot that once contained a man. About to turn around, she felt a hand close over her throat.

Robin was trying his hardest to wake Starfire, but she remained still and silent. _She's still breathing at least_, he thought. The masked boy held his cape tightly against the red head's shoulder, which had been sliced with a particularly sharp rock and was now pouring blood. "Come on Star, you have to wake up. We need you."

"Ro- bin…?" Starfire muttered, opening her eyes slightly.

"Starfire, you're okay!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh, Robin!" A voice came from above them. The two Titans looked up to the sky, where Dr. Light was holding Raven by the neck, her body dangling over the edge of the building. Her face, now even paler than it's usual tone, expressed her fear and pain. "I have the upper hand now. It's your choice: surrender, or I'll kill her."

Robin looked down at Starfire, to find that she had fallen unconscious again. Looking up at Raven, he saw in her eyes that she wanted him to let her die, not to surrender. He refused. He would not let a team member die. "Let her go!"

"Why should I? If you even try to attack me, I'll snap her little birdy neck." Dr. Light cocked an eyebrow at the Titan. "It's hard to let go of the one you love."

_Love? What does he mean? _He glanced up at the pale face of his teammate._ I love Star, _Robin thought. Aloud he said, "I love Raven like a sister, and I will not let you take her life."

"A sister?" Dr. Light snorted, "Have you not realized your attraction to her?" Dr. Light began to laugh. He failed to notice the car flying toward him VIA a half metal man. When the car made contact, his grip on Raven diminished and she began to fall.

She fell through the air, unconscious, toward the cement below. Robin, using his grappling hook swooped in and caught the dark girl a few feet above the ground. The two went crashing through the window of some office building. Robin held tightly onto Raven until they rolled to a stop. He popped up and began checking over the leotard clad girl. _The extremely tight leotard clad curvy, luscious body… WOAH! Where did that come from?_ Shaking his head, he checked her over. Seeing no reason not to move her, he cradled her in his arms. With an apology for the window, he ran out of the room, down the stair and out to the street.

All of the Titans watched as the police showed up and brought Dr. Light back to jail, ignoring his muttered threats. Raven had woken up at That point and was begging Robin to let her walk.

"C'mon Robin, I'm fine!" She complained, her voice still hoarse from near-strangulation.

"Let me at least carry you to the T-car. You can walk yourself to your room." Raven conceded and Robin walked to the car and carefully placed her in it. He then slid in next to her. On the way home, Raven thanked Cyborg and Robin for saving her.

When they got back to the tower, they walked into the living room, all previous animosity between them gone, and noticed a message on the computer screen. Cyborg opened it and read it.

Starfire, trying to peek over the metal shoulder, asked, "What is it, friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg turned around to look at his fellow Titans, "It's an invitation… to a party."


	2. Chapter 2

***Ducks for cover behind Robin* I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I had finals to study for and a lot of makeup work and I actually had to have abdominal surgery, so if you attack me, I could die…. I'm incredibly sorry. Well, first off, I want to thank all of you for the favorites and subscriptions, as well as the reviews. It's really awesome how many people liked the first chapter. I'm trying to hash out this chapter at 3 a.m… sorry if it sucks! Oh and I forgot to mention, this takes place a few months after The End. Reviews might make me update sooner… (Hint, hint)**

"The strength of a nation derives from the integrity of the home."  
**-Confucius**

"Where is this party?" Robin demanded.

"It just has a code to punch into a GPS, not a location. It says to pack clothes for a couple of days." Cyborg responded.

Beastboy jumped in between the two, "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go par-tay!" Raven smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Her monotone voice droned.

"Friend Robin, do you think it is safe? May we go to this," Starfire paused and struggled with her 'Earth words', "par-tay?"

Raven spoke before Robin got the chance, "Of course it's not safe Starfire. There was no location given. It's probably some villain trying to lure us in."

"Well why can't we go?" Beastboy whined. The two began bickering. Starfire and Cyborg jumped in with their opinions as well. All the noise was giving Robin a headache.

"Just plug the code into the GPS already! If it's a danger, we have a right to society to fix it. Everyone go pack your civvies and a uniform, just in case. Oh, and bring something nice, we're going to a party." Robin commanded over the racket.

All but Raven and Robin filed out of the living room, Starfire and Beastboy chatting excitedly about the upcoming event. Robin turned and walked toward the glass wall and, not realizing that Raven hadn't left, began murmuring to himself, "How can I know if this is safe? If any of them get hurt… Is this really the right thing to do?"

"Go with your instinct," Robin jumped at the female voice behind him, "it's usually right."

He turned to face the violet haired beauty behind him, "But what if you get hurt. How could I ever live with that guilt? If you got hurt because I made a stupid choice-"

Raven interjected, "Robin, you are a brilliant leader. If you think it's safe enough, then I'm sure it is, and if it isn't, if we do get ambushed, we'll be fine." Raven set her hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. "You've gotten us out of horrible situations before, and you can do it again. We've defeated all of the villains before, and we will fight until one side falls. Besides, no one can be harder to battle than the incarnate of all evil." She half-joked, referring to her recently destroyed demon father, Trigon.

"Thank you, Raven." Robin leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. After looking awkwardly into each other's eyes for a minute, Robin spoke up, "We should go pack." She nodded.

Raven took her hand back and smiled, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Not if I see you first."

Raven gave an incredulous look and chastised, "Really, Robin?"

He shrugged, "Thought I'd give it a try."

"Never do it again." Raven said monotonously.

"Agreed" To himself he thought, '_Holy crap, why did I just kiss her! What is wrong with me?'_** (A/N: I was so tired that I was tempted to end there, but I didn't, so be good!)**

After all the packed luggage had been loaded into the T-car, the code punched into the GPS- which wouldn't show the destination, oddly enough- and everyone sat in their seat, they set off to their mysterious party.

Robin put in his headphones and closed his eyes to cover up the fact that he couldn't even look at Raven, who was trying to meditate over the sound of Beastboy and Starfire talking excitedly. Cyborg was just about to lose it, "Will you two just be quiet! I can barely hear the GPS over you two, and I have sonic hearing!" The talkative pair apologized and started talking at a lower volume.

The car ride there didn't make any sense. They went on a complete roundabout way to their destination, taking turns they were told, only to be patronized by the GPS telling Cyborg to turn around. The whole thing was giving Cyborg a headache and making Raven more and more suspicious.

Whoever sent this invitation was making absolutely sure that they had no idea where we were headed… until they hit Gotham.

At the 'Welcome to Gotham City' sign, everyone's eyes turned to Robin. Robin, however, had fallen asleep about an hour ago with his headphones still in. Cyborg continued on his way, following the verbal commands of the GPS until he pulled up to a large metal gate. Their destination was inside the gate and up the hill.

Starfire leaned forward to Robin in the passenger seat and began shaking him awake. Robin startled awake, "Ow! Starfire, you're hurting me!"

Starfire quickly let go with wide eyes she said, "Oh, I am so sorry friend Robin, but we are at the place of the party."

"Oh. Well thanks for waking me up, just be gentler next time." Robin looked up at the gate and a wave of recognition went through him, '_No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't reveal himself to everyone!'_

A man in a guard uniform at the gate asked what their business here was and Cyborg showed him the invitation. They were waved through the gate and they drove up the hill. At the sight of the mansion on top of the hill, both Robin and Raven gasped. "No!"

_**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**_**: I am a huge fan of the original Teen Titans comics so I'm gonna throw in random pieces of the comic plot-line. For now I'll just copy this excerpt from Raven's Wikipedia page: **_**"**__**Raven initially approached the Justice League**_[to help defeat her father]_**, but they refused her on the advice of Zatanna, who sensed her demonic parentage."**_ **So, essentially all you need to know is that the Batman knows Raven and vice versa.**** Also, I'll update next week, probably Wednesday, but the update after that might be late because I'm going to New York City. I'll bring a notebook with me to write in, but I'm not the fastest typist, so I can't guarantee when I'll finish typing it up and get to post it.**

**Well another chapter down. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just realized in the last few paragraph of this chapter that I've never really written a story in third person point of view; I kept writing 'I' and 'we'. It's so irritating! Please Review!**


End file.
